


untitled

by heroshouto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, ITS 4 AM AND THE IDEA JUSt WONT LEAVE ME ALONE, M/M, betrothed reimao + onesided ritsumao just appeals to me so much, i literally have no explanation for this except maybe melly's art, its in ritsus pov btw im so sorry ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroshouto/pseuds/heroshouto
Summary: If only it could have been Ritsu.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> unedited/unbeta'd so please forgive any mistake you might see

Ritsu sees them talk outside in the gardens, gardenias and peonies and in full bloom around them.

It's not a new sight now, especially after the announcement. 'They really do suit each other, huh? They don't look like they'd have to acquaint themselves with each other at all', Ritsu has heard someone in the palace say once. Maybe to others, they look that way. Mao has known his bethrothed as long as he's known Ritsu, after all. But Ritsu sees what they can't. There's a slight hesitance to the way Mao reaches out to his bethrothed now. A touch once kind and brotherly, now tinged with an unfamiliarity that can only come with no knowledge of how to deal with this newfound connection. And his smile, oh how Ritsu loved that smile, always affectionate has now turned almost bashful.

Ritsu has never seen this side of Mao before. 'His' Mao has always been confidently bright. Always sure of himself. But still always so selfless. Kindhearted, dazzling. Breathtakingly beautiful. That's why he wonders, 'Is this how you'd act too, Maa-kun? If it had been me?'

The sun sets as he watches them, as quiet as the early evening's breeze. Watches as Mao plucks one of the peonies closest to him, its petals almost as red as his hair, and inhales its scent as his bethroted whispers something in his ear.

Ritsu suddenly feels colder, his robes doing nothing to keep from feeling the chill of dusk settling in and of an even colder feeling settling within his heart. He decides to go back , making his footsteps as light as possible, until Mao sees him.

"Ritsu," he calls softly. And it shouldn't have stopped him, but it did. He could've pretended he hadn't heard him, but Mao's voice is magic. And Ritsu's not strong enough to resist it, not in that tone. He sighs and faces them, almost dreading the encounter. He looks at Mao, however, and that feeling almost vanishes. Because now, Mao is directing his most tender smile at him and Ritsu delights in it. 

"I didn't know you were there! Why don't you join us then?" Mao asks. "It's almost dinner, too. We can all head back inside together." 

"Maa-kun, I was just gonna sleep in here," A lie, of course. Will Mao ever know the truth? "But I saw you two here and thought you're just gonna disturb me so why bother? And I don't particularly wanna see that bug beside you, you know?"

"Ritsu! That's no way to talk to y-And ah! Why are you not wearing your scarf!" Mao walks up to him briskly, his ire and concern evident in the sound his footsteps make. "How many times do I have to tell--Ah, whatever, here use mine," he says as he wraps his scarf all around Ritsu's face. He looks behind him and Mao's bethroted gives him a disgustingly fond and amused smile. Ritsu glares back at him.

"And how many times do I have to tell Maa-kun that he doesn't need to do it? We've got a bunch of servants here anyway. Besides, it's unbecoming of the future wife of the head of this house to do so too," Ritsu quips with a look directed to Mao's bethrothed. 

Mao's cheek reddens and it's such a lovely sight, if only it was just the two of them here. If only it's just Ritsu who sees him like this. "I'm no wife, Ritsu! You know that, we're supposed to be equals, alright?", Mao says as he directs his attention to his bethrothed, as if to ask for confirmation.

"Of course, it is like that, Mao-kun. Come, you should get back inside. I think Ritsu also forgot to wear a sock? Could you get it and tell the servants to prepare dinner as well?"

Mao grumbles for a second, halfheartedly takes one last look at Ritsu and then disappears into the palace.

With Mao gone, there's only him and the head of the house, Mao's betrothed. Ritsu looks to a face and features so close to his own and wonders how hard would it be just like this man. To act and talk like this man. Maybe then---

"Worry not, I will do my best to take care of him," he says, now a sad smile gracing his features. "I know how much y---" 

"Don't. Say another word." Even Ritsu's almost taken aback at how he hisses every word. He doesn't need his pity. He doesn't need him to console him. He's long accepted that he is the second son of the House and it has never once bothered him. Until now. 

"See you around, Anija."

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration to this one drabble is melly's really pretty reimao art here !!  
> https://twitter.com/watatomos/status/867033774260748292
> 
> i probably misspelled betrothed a lot forgive me im tired and i really shouldnt be writing
> 
> expect more from this au too cos i really really like it  
> posted this on my twitter come scream at me @/ agent_isara
> 
> comments are really much appreciated thank you!


End file.
